History's Beauty
by puckasaurusgleek
Summary: He had a small boy bundled in his arms, a Mohawk peeking out of the green blanket he was swaddled in and two identical brown haired girls sitting in the cart... A chance encounter leads to the friendship they should have had to begin with. Puckleberry


**I don't own Glee... it should be obvious by the lack of Puck :( I ship Puckleberry 100% so yeah... hope you enjoy! I love to hear what you guys have to say so please feel free to review!**

FINN:

We walked through Wal-Mart for the millionth time that day. It seemed that when Kurt planned a family dinner, we never had all of the things we needed. Just as we thought we were in the clear he'd remember he forgot the tin foil or special green sprinkles for his special Christmas cookies. Quinn and I were determined to avoid the chaos of the Hummel-Hudson Christmas Spectacular so we opted to make all of the special errands. I didn't expect to run into anyone, which is stupid even for me considering there is no way, in a small town, you can avoid seeing at least ONE person you know or are related to. So anyway, we were headed down the CD section (No one told us Blaine was joining the madness this year so we needed to pick up a gift… music for the musician is always the best bet) when we saw him. He had a small boy bundled in his arms, a Mohawk peeking out of the green blanket he was swaddled in and two identical brown haired girls sitting in the cart. They held hands and cuddled together, their curly pigtails bouncing as he pushed the shopping cart with his free hand. I felt Quinn freeze as she spotted him. Not only was it strange to see Noah Puckerman walking through the store with a big smile on his face and toilet paper and tampons in his cart, but it was even weirder to see him being a dad; a good dad, a happy dad. I always knew that this time would come, we'd see him with his family and it would remind Quinn of what she gave away only three years before. It was still hard for her to walk through a park and see little girls swinging on a swing pushed by their smiling mothers, or to pass by a hospital and see expectant mothers preparing for the miracle that is motherhood. It hurt her and it was a hurt that would take a long time to heal. Seeing Puck with a new family, girls no less, didn't help anything. It was proof that he could have been a good father to their daughter and would have done anything he could of for their family, just like he promised. I know that she loves me, we love each other more than the world but it was still a strange pain in our hearts to see such important people in our pasts so happy with one another. Don't get me wrong, Quinn and I are very happy for them it's just that we both gave up our chances of a future with them. To see them be so happy means that we most likely gave up the same happiness. We are happy now but sometimes it seems forced and we both know it. I want to marry her pretty badly and we discuss it often, she's just not ready yet. I'll wait… again, we're great, it's just a reminder of all of the things that are wrong to see Puck with his babies.

QUINN:

I know that Finn knows that I was affected by Puck. I try really hard to not let it show but he always knows. I felt my own body tense up and seeing that his arm is wrapped around me, there's not really a way he didn't. It's just that it caught me off guard. I was usually warned by Kurt or Mercedes if the Puckerman's were going to be in town and I had been told they were staying in New York because they had shows throughout the week. I guess Mercedes had the information wrong; but still, it's time I get over this anxiety of mine. I know Finn isn't going to be happy with me but I think if the two of us want the future we have come to expect then I need to face the fact that I am no longer the mother of Puck's child. I am Finn Hudson's girlfriend and Puck's ex-girlfriend. It's time I meet his and Rachel's children and move forward with this life I've chosen. I squeezed Finn's hand to let him know that I was about to do something, and by the strange look on his face, he must have expected me to turn around and walk out… not walk towards Puck.

'Puck!' I called lightly. He turned towards the baby in his hands to make sure he hadn't woken up then turned to me with a look that matched Finn's. The fact that that I hadn't thought about waking the sleeping child gave me a sick feeling in my stomach but I pushed it aside and plastered a smile on my face.

'Wow, Quinn, Finn, how are you guys?' he stage whispered and reached out with his free arm to give them both half hugs.

'We're good, how are you dude?' Finn asked looking down at the baby.

'I'm fantastic man, life is good.' Puck said with a genuine smile instead of his usual lecherous grin.

'Looks like it, who are these beautiful babies?' I asked nodding towards all three of the children. He looked at me cautiously, analyzing the sincerity of my question before he obviously decided I was genuine. He grinned even wider before introducing them to us.

'This little dude is Ezra James Puckerman, he's only two months old, the mini Rachel in Pink is Caroline Marie, and the quiet milkman's girly in yellow is Iris Ray. They will be two in February.'

'Milkman's daughter?' Finn asked with a questioning look that caused Puck to chuckle.

'She's patient, quiet, gentle and really sweet… she can't be mine or Rachel's.' He answered making Finn and I laugh this time. 'So are you guys in for the Hummel-Hudson Christmas Spectacular?'

'Unfortunately, as a matter of fact we're on a double top secret ninja mission to get Warbler Blaine a present because Kurt forgot to mention he was coming.'

'He let you out of lockdown?'

'Nope, has no idea we left. We pretended that we had to unload bags from the car and took off.' Finn answered.

'I see, Rach has calmed down a lot over the last couple of years so we were actually allowed to leave this year. Last year I spent three days searching for the keys to my truck which she hid in a box of feminine products knowing I would avoid it like the plague.' He shook to show true disgust but couldn't hide the box in his cart.

'Don't act like you don't like being domesticated Puck, you have tampons, toilet paper, diapers in your cart and a huge smile on your face.' I stated with a smile of my own.

'You're right… who would have guessed the Puckster would end up being so whipped?' he shrugged but laughed loudly when Finn and I raised our hands.

'Whatever, just wait; you guys will be exactly the same way.' As soon as the words left his mouth he made a face that looked panicked and slightly disappointed at the same time. I fidgeted for a second, knowing he didn't mean to bring up anything of THAT nature. For the first time in three years I was actually able to recover quickly. I shoved my hands in the pockets of my skirt nervously and asked if I could hold Ezra. He looked baffled but relieved as he handed the tiny baby over to me. He was beautiful. Of course he had a Mohawk just like his father but it was obvious it was ironically natural. Ezra opened his eyes to reveal the same hazel color of his father's and his lips formed a slight Puckerman grin as he squirmed for a second before falling right back to sleep. I couldn't help but kiss his tiny head and look up to Finn. Finn had the look in his eyes, he only does it every once in a while when he thinks I'm not looking. It's relatively distant and slightly pained. It only happens when children are involved and I'm sure it means he wants to tell me he wants a family but doesn't want to push it. I think I'll need to discuss it with him once the holidays are over. Seeing the tiny boy in my arms makes me realize that I really want to have one with Finn. I want to give Finn everything I can and a family is definitely a major part of that.

'He's going to be a pain in the ass when he gets older, I can already tell. He looks so much like me and already cops an attitude which can only mean he'll be a badass in no time.' Puck said proudly as he stared lovingly at Ezra in my arms. I handed him over to Finn who cradled him cautiously (he's not known for his coordination) and headed over to the girls. They were both being so good for their dad, no fits, no jumping around, just quietly sitting in the cart, both singing softly. Neither could sing any actual words but they mumbled with clear tone and rhythm; it made it obvious they were going to be very musically adept as they grew.

'They sing to each other before they fall asleep every night.' Puck said startling me. He must have found Finn's caution sufficient enough to hold his son without supervision.

'That's adorable; they're adorable.' I said softly. 'So, what are you and Rachel doing these days? I heard you were both on Broadway.'

'Yeah,' he replied shoving his hands in his pockets. 'There was a scout at Nationals and they loved the duet we did.' I thought back to that performance, it had been amazing.

_Puck walked out on stage dressed in a pair of nice black pants, a charcoal gray buttoned shirt with his sleeves rolled up past his elbows and an open black vest. His guitar was strung over his shoulder and he carried a stool with him. It looked like a set up to a normal show and it silenced the crowd. The spotlight shined on him softly as he sat and began to strum his guitar softly. He looked lost in the music, completely absorbed in the moment, and ignorant of the thousand people watching his every move._

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_'Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_Rachel surprised the crowd when she appeared underneath a separate spotlight. Everyone had been so focused on Puck's soothing voice, they didn't notice the addition of the incredible singer in the shadows._

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_They stood as Puck finished the line and turned towards each other; both of them lost to each other and oblivious of the audience as they watched._

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_I just want you to know who I am_

**I just want you to know who I am**

_I just want you to know who I am_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

_They finished with an intense moment between them, not realizing that they were being cheered on by a standing ovation. It had been a secret performance, only Rachel, Puck, and Mr. Shue knew the song or the power of the duet. To say it shocked the Glee Club was an understatement; none of them had realized how powerful the duo could be together or how much emotion they could evoke. Santana had tears rolling down her face, Kurt clung to Blaine's arm and nestled his head in the crook of his Blaine's neck, Mike held Tina to his chest and whispered beautiful things in her ear, and Finn and Quinn caught each other's eyes realizing that their previous relationships were over and it was finally the two of them._

'What happened?'

'Well, he was planning a production and decided that Rach and I would be perfect as the leads, of course Rach was pregnant with the girls so we thought for sure that we would lose the opportunity, but he gave us his card after we told him and said for us to call him when she was ready to work. About two months after the girls were born we called him; figured he had forgotten about us, but he hadn't. He asked where we were and we let him know that we were in New York so he invited himself over to our crappy apartment. Rachel can't cook for shit so I cooked my Nana Connie's Chicken and Rice and had dinner with him. He held and played with the girls, helped Rachel with the dishes, and sat and watched the end of the basketball game with me before he even started talking about work. We all sat around the table and he pulled out two scripts, one for each.'

'_I have had the rights to this play for ten years but I've never been able to find the right couple for the parts. I needed an innocence, a hurt, a past, a love beyond imagination, and a power between the two that causes the crowd to lose themselves. When I saw the two of you perform I knew right away that you would be perfect. My mother had me when she was 15, and had five more before she turned 30… the whole 'young parent' issue doesn't faze me. I want this to be accessible to all ages and believable as the perfect 'happily ever after.' When you guys stood on that stage I had a seven year old girl on my left and an eighty year old on my right… both were in a different world. The seven year old was thinking of the prince and princess and fairytale love. The eighty year old was thinking about a love that never ends, a lifelong companion and kisses over the years. If you doubt me, you can read it in my journal. I had them write it down. I asked a man from the other team what his thoughts were on the performance and he couldn't answer me at first… I didn't give up. He literally broke down after ten minutes and cried into his hands. He said he had loved you once and thought that he may be able to get you back at some point but that he knew you would never be with anyone else. You would always belong to Noah Puckerman and him to you. It was a beautiful heartbreak to witness. It solidified my belief that I had to save this for the two of you. I know you're familiar with the story and have seen it done many times… but I believe that what you two have will bring this story back to life. You two will show the complexity of love and the torture of loneliness, the warmth of companionship and the darkness of hate. I am asking… no, begging you both to please play my Beauty and my Beast._'

'We excepted his offer not really knowing how we would do it but he made it easy for us. He paid us as much as he could to start which wasn't much but enough to provide for the girls. He would sit with the babies while we ran lines and change their diapers while we got fitted for wardrobes. He even fired the actor that played Gaston because he made a comment about what a disgrace it was to work with a teen mother and that it was distracting to have two crying babies in the theatre. It was intense and wonderful and so, so easy. The play is ridiculously good and has been deemed 'The New Wicked' because of the popularity and the power of such a standard story. We no longer have an end date and it looks like it will go on for quite a while longer.' Noah said proudly.

'How do you like being a Broadway star? No one really pegged you as the type.' I joked.

'I actually love it. We don't sing the usual songs associated with it. We do really good covers of great songs and he's made it modern and accessible. I get to sing five songs throughout the whole thing and he actually asked us to pick them… well, except for one. There was one song he insisted made the cut no matter what anyone told him; turns out it's the biggest hit of the show.' He grinned.

'_John, it shows here that Rach and I have solos but it doesn't list them.' Puck said to the director while they practiced the first act._

'_Describe what's happening to Beast right now.' The bald man replied leaving Puck with a confused look._

'_Uhm… well he's staring at a mirror, convinced that no one could love someone so ugly and broken.'_

'_What song would you choose if you could?'_

'_I think Monster by Skillet would be sick!' he said excitedly having thought about it for quite a while after reading the script._

'_Run through the scene and sing what you know.' John replied._

'_Really?'_

'_Yes Puck, let's see how it works, I'm not familiar with the song.'_

'_Alright!' he answered back with a huge smile._

_**You think a woman like her could love someone like you? Someone who can't even look at himself in the mirror? Look at you! The scars, the anger, the fear? How can someone so beautiful love someone so ugly, inside and out? You're nothing! You should never have been born! You deserve this curse! This pain! She doesn't deserve it though… she deserves someone who will never hurt her… not a monster. **_

_***The secret side of me, I never let you see**_

_**I keep it caged but I can't control it**_

_**So stay away from me, the beast is ugly**_

_**I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**_

_**It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls**_

_**It comes awake and I can't control it**_

_**Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head**_

_**Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**_

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

_**My secret side I keep hid under lock and key**_

_**I keep it caged but I can't control it**_

_**'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down**_

_**Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**_

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

_**It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp**_

_**There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart**_

_**No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream**_

_**Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster**_

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_**I've gotta lose control, he something radical**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_

_Puck finished the scene on his knees with his head in his hands and his body racked with (acted) sobs._

'_Brilliant Noah Puckerman… brilliant!' Puck looked up in shock._

'_You think so?'_

'_I couldn't have picked a more perfect song for the moment. It spoke to every emotion within Beast… pain, humiliation, anger, and sadness… perfect!'_

'_What's perfect?' Rachel said as she walked in to the theatre with Caroline in her arms and a bottle in her hands._

'_Your boyfriend's music recommendations.' John replied with a wide grin._

'_Oh really…' she said with scrunched eyebrows._

'_Yes really!' Noah yelled with a playful smile._

'_Watch, he'll prove it… why don't you run through your introduction scene?'_

'_Alright, I think I have a good one for it too.' He said straightening out his shoulders and sticking his tongue out at Rachel. She giggled and John laughed before Puck began._

_**How is this possible? I had EVERYTHING and now I'm… nothing. That heartless wench left a heartless man so much more than empty. She left me to be alone forever! I can't begin to imagine how I will ever break this curse! Damn her! Damn her to hell for eternity!**_

_***I open my eyes**_

_**I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light**_

_**I can't remember how**_

_**I can't remember why**_

_**I'm lying here tonight**_

_**And I can't stand the pain**_

_**And I can't make it go away**_

_**No I can't stand the pain**_

_**How could this happen to me**_

_**I made my mistakes**_

_**I've got no where to run**_

_**The night goes on**_

_**As I'm fading away**_

_**I'm sick of this life**_

_**I just wanna scream**_

_**How could this happen to me**_

_**Everybody's screaming**_

_**I try to make a sound but no one hears me**_

_**I'm slipping off the edge**_

_**I'm hanging by a thread**_

_**I wanna start this over again**_

_**So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered**_

_**And I can't explain what happened**_

_**And I can't erase the things that I've done**_

_**No I can't**_

_**How could this happen to me**_

_**I made my mistakes**_

_**I've got no where to run**_

_**The night goes on**_

_**As I'm fading away**_

_**I'm sick of this life**_

_**I just wanna scream**_

_**How could this happen to me**_

_**I made my mistakes**_

_**I've got no where to run**_

_**The night goes on**_

_**As I'm fading away**_

_**I'm sick of this life**_

_**I just wanna scream**_

_**How could this happen to me**_

'_Wow Puck, again… brilliant choice! The hurt and anger is again so clearly portrayed by you and the lyrics… it gave me chills… and in the infamous words of Noah Puckerman 'I'm not shitting you'.' _

'_That was incredible honey! John's right, you are great at picking songs.' Rachel said with a proud smile. Puck jumped off the stage and walked over to her to take Caroline from Rachel and Iris from John._

'_Your turn babe, show him what you can do.' He gave her a wink and took the seat she vacated._

'_Yes please Rae, I want to see if you have the same inane talent for song selection.' John seemed like he was about to burst with excitement as she took the stage._

'_I'm going to do the scene where I leave my father to set out for a new place so can we call Andy out to run his lines?'_

'_Of course, ANDY!'_

'_Yes John?' An older gentleman replied as he ran out on the stage. _

'_Will you run the scene with Rachel please, we're trying a song.'_

'_Of course, which scene?'_

'_Scene 1 Andy.' Rachel replied with a huge smile._

'_**Daddy I hate to leave you.' She cried into her hands.**_

'_**Don't be sad Isabella, I knew there'd be a day that this town was too small for that large heart of yours. You need to take that heart and beautiful mind and share it with the world.'**_

'_**But I'm scared Dad, I'm scared to leave everything I know.'**_

'_**Honey you have to breakaway at some point.' She looked at him with a sad smile.**_

_***Grew up in a small town**_

_**And when the rain would fall down**_

_**I'd just stare out my window**_

_**Dreaming of what could be**_

_**And if I'd end up happy**_

_**I would pray**_

_**Trying hard to reach out**_

_**But when I'd try to speak out**_

_**Felt like no one could hear me**_

_**Wanted to belong here**_

_**But something felt so wrong here**_

_**So I pray**_

_**I could breakaway**_

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**_

_**I'll do what it takes? Til I touch the sky**_

_**And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change**_

_**And breakaway**_

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun**_

_**But I won't forget all the ones that I loved**_

_She reached up and gently touched his face, both of them with tears running down their cheeks._

_**I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change**_

_**And breakaway**_

_**Wanna feel the warm breeze**_

_**Sleep under a palm tree**_

_**Feel the rush of the ocean**_

_**Get onboard a fast train**_

_**Travel on a jet plane, far away**_

_**And breakaway**_

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**_

_**I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky**_

_**And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change**_

_**And breakaway**_

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun**_

_**I won't forget all the ones that I loved**_

_**I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change**_

_**And breakaway**_

_**Buildings with a hundred floors**_

_**Swinging 'round revolving doors**_

_**Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but**_

_**Gotta keep moving on, moving on**_

_**Fly away, breakaway**_

_She grabbed her bags and left the house with one last kiss on his cheek_

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly**_

_**Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye**_

_**I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change**_

_**And breakaway**_

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun**_

_**But I won't forget the place I come from**_

_**I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change**_

_**And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway**_

'_Unbelievable!' John said in an almost angry tone._

'_I'm sorry John, I can come up with something else.' Rachel replied in a defeated tone._

'_Oh no you won't! It's unbelievable that the two of you can come up with songs so much better than I can!' he yelled before falling into a fit of laughter._

'_Oh, well that's why you picked us isn't it?' she asked cheekily._

'_You're absolutely right Rae… that's exactly why I picked you both. Now since we're having dinner at your place tonight we'll call it an early day. I want to discuss song options for the play and share one of my surprises.' John said with a grin as everyone left for the day. Around seven that night he came knocking with a bottle of champagne and his journal. After a large dinner of Puck's now famous chicken and rice, the girls were put to bed and the three gathered on the couch._

'_We need a total of 15 songs and we only have four decided on.' John stated as Rachel sat down beside him and curled her feet under her._

'_Four?' Puck asked from his seat next to the director._

'_Yeah, Monster by Skillet for Beast's moment of self-hatred, Untitled by Simple Plan for Beast's post-transformation funk, Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson for Isabella's departure, and Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls for the moment they look in the mirror and realize they love each other.' Rachel squealed and hugged him with all of her strength. 'I thought you guys might appreciate it. I've had it planned since your performance last May.'_

'That's amazing Puck, I'm very happy for the two of you.' I was cut off by the sound of little Ezra crying. Puck had him in his arms in no time, rocking him softly.

'What's wrong buddy? Are ya hungry?' he whispered to his son as he walked back towards the shopping cart to get the bottle out of the diaper bag. I looked at the girls and little Iris had her own tears building in her eyes and a little pout on her lips. 'Don't cry baby girl, it's okay, brother's just hungry.' Puck said softly to the little girl as huge tears began to roll down her cheeks. She didn't make any sound, just closed her eyes tight and cried for her brother. 'If Caroline or Ezra cries she breaks down. It's like she knows they're sad and feels sad for them… it's adorable but I hate to see her like that. Plus it's usually when I can't comfort her… like now when my hands are full.' I smiled at the strained look in his eyes, he was such a good father and Iris was probably more like him than he could imagine. I reached out gently for the little girl and she surprisingly let me pick her up. She put her head on my shoulder and began rubbing the tears from her eyes as her tiny hiccups began.

'See baby girl, Ezra's all better now.' Puck said gently to her lifting him so she could see that he was back to sleep. A smile began to creep on her face and she rubbed the last of the tears from her face. I switched children with Puck and Iris's face lit up. She nestled against his shoulder and he placed his head on hers. 'Love you Iris.' He whispered.

'Lub you dada.' She whispered back and he closed his eyes and kissed her forehead. It was the sweetest thing I'd ever seen in my life. I looked up at Finn and noticed the longing look in his eyes. He was ready to be a dad and for the first time, I think I'm ready to be a mom.

'Do you guys want to come over for dinner tonight? I'm sure Rach would love to catch up with you. She hasn't had any company since her, Kurt and Mercedes had their big falling out and I'm sure she'd love to have friends over.' Puck asked us.

'What happened with her Kurt and Mercedes?' I asked before I thought about how rude it could sound. Apparently I had nothing to worry about.

'Well the day she found out she was pregnant with Ezra she got on Skype to tell them. She had to leave in the middle of the conversation to yack and when she came back they were talking shit about how she didn't deserve to be a star and have success because she was a slut who was with a major loser.' He answered angrily.

'They what?' Finn yelled quietly so he wouldn't wake Ezra or startle the girls.

'Yeah dude, it was low even for them. She walked up to the computer in tears and let them know she was pregnant again and that she would appreciate it if they didn't contact her ever again. They tried for a while to apologize but she wouldn't let them. There is nothing they can do to take back the words they said.' He shrugged.

'We'd love to come to dinner.' Finn answered sharply. 'It's time the four of us become the friends we have the potential to be. There's a reason we were caught up in such a web in high school. You're badass and care about everyone around you, and Quinn and Rachel, despite being opposite in so many ways both have that special something that made us love them. I think that if we put our pasts behind us we could rule the freakin world.' Puck and I laughed but agreed. It was nice to think that the four of us may just have grown up enough to have mature friendships with the people we had such serious history with. Here goes nothing…


End file.
